


The Ghost of a Memory

by sk1rtnap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brothers, Dream Smp, Ghostbur, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1rtnap/pseuds/sk1rtnap
Summary: Wilbur sometimes remembers things he wished he hadn’t.It’s a good thing he has his brother to confide in.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson | Ph1lza (Mentioned), wilbur soot & dave | technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	The Ghost of a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> once again just a really short ficlet . i promise i’m working on something with more than one chapter !! but in the meantime, enjoy :]

“What’s wrong, Wil? What’re you doing out here?”

Wilbur’s head whipped up to look back at Techno, his dull eyes wide, yet void of life. His chest seemed to be moving up and down with each slow breath, as if he had working lungs that were still breathing oxygen. But Techno knew better.

_ It’s past midnight and Wil is just hanging out here in some random flower forest? _ Techno thought, but then  _ maybe it’s just a ghost thing. _

Wilbur’s ghostly figure pushed off of the tree he was leaning against, hand clutching at his sternum. The place where his killing blow had been dealt.

“Techno,” Wilbur said, looking down into his younger brother’s ( _“_ _we’re twins,” Techno would argue, “you were only born 8 minutes earlier”_ )  eyes. Eyes that he was sure were so recognizable in his past life, now having little to no familiar sense.

For a moment, Wilbur could see it again. they were only seven years old, Wilbur chasing Techno through the flower forest with a wooden sword, the earth thumping beneath his feet and the sun filtering onto them through the forest leaves. He remembers the sound of his brother’s laugh as they stumbled over a bed of cornish flowers, his dusty pink hair only long enough at the time to be tied into two small curly pigtails, reaching just below his pointed ears. It was one of Wilbur’s only memories from  before.

But he blinked and he was back, a fully-grown concerned looking Techno looking at him with querying eyes. Wilbur silently noted how much longer his dusty pink hair was now, thrown into a loose side-braid that draped over his shoulder and went almost all the way to the small of his back.

Wilbur looked down at his own arms, only to see his dull-gray hands, not solid and strong like they had once been but now barely opaque, and swirling in the air like mist. Like he could be blown out of existence if it got too windy.

“Was I a good son, Tech?”

Technoblade cocked his eyebrow at that, now more concerned for his undead twin than he had been at the beginning. “You’d have to ask dad. Why?”

Wilbur paled some, if that was even possible, clutching at the place over his sternum again. The new memory flashed before his eyes, a glinting diamond sword, an echoing  _ “you’re my son, wil, but what have you done?” _ , A flash of green and the feathers of an all-too-familiar set of angel wings before a stabbing pain and his own final gasps for breath.

“No reason.”


End file.
